What if?
by Redden99
Summary: What if Luke could go back in time? What if Obi-wan had a son? What if The Empire never rose? What if order 66 was never given?


Chapter 1

"Master, are those…droids?" Robert questioned from the cockpit of his stealth X. "Yes Robert, Ben, form up." Luke said unfailingly calm. "Robert, Ben, tune into frequency 514." "Gotcha."

"Copy Red Leader."

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker this is Grand Master Luke Skywalker accompanied by Jedi knight Ben Skywalker and Darth Ravenous."

"What in the? A Sith Lord?" Master Kenobi shot before he realized what he was saying.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your Son!" Robert shouted into his head set as he fired his quad lasers at the buzz droid missiles.

"What son, I never…" Kenobi began to ask before Luke cut him off.

"Master, I'll explain after we save Darth Sidious." Luke said as he fired at some vultcher droids.

"Darth Sidious!? Save?!" Anakin rambled.

"Let's just get on the damn ship ok?" Robert said annoyed as he easily blasted more vultcher droids.

"Master are you sure that's your son?" Anakin said as the four Jedi screeched to a halt in the hanger.

"Trust me, I was as shocked as you are gramps." Ben piped up.

"Who are you calling gramps?" Anakin shot back.

The four Jedi made their way to the spire atop the silent hand and found themselves in front of Chancellor Palpatine sitting rather regal for a prisoner as the battle raged around them. "Ah, Anakin how good to see you and Master Kenobi now, I must apologize, I don't know the rest of your group." Palpatine said.

"I am Grand Master Luke Skywalker. This is Ben, my son and that is Robert Kenobi. Kenobi is a Sith Lord Ben is a Jedi Knight." Luke said, "Robert, calm yourself there's no immediate danger."

"Right cause four Jedi surrounding me is no trouble at all." Robert said.

"Ah well, good to meet you but, I was under the influence that Master Yoda was the Grand Master. Has something happened?" Palpatine questioned

"Sorry, I am a future Grand master. I managed to learn how to time travel." Luke said, "I am Anakin's son."

"Sorry to interrupt what I am sure was a very interesting conversation but, I must confess I am disappointed. I expected only Obi-wan and Anakin. Oh well." Dooku said with a shrug as he ignited his crimson blade.

"I'll handle this." Robert said as he let his black cloak drop to reveal the marble colored glass staff sabre that spun from a solid midsection to an interweaving helix turning into spikes as they finally curved to a point that was clipped horizontally on his belt and matching twin sabers on his hips. "I wouldn't if I were you." Anakin said but, Luke reached over to halt his father's advance and said, "Robert is the best swordsman in the whole galaxy. Dooku has no chance."

"That remains to be seen." Dooku said as he jumped towards the blonde haired six foot five Sith. Robert simply side stepped and activated his staff, the crimson blades sliced through Dooku's midsection.

"Told you." Luke said with a Laugh. "Now Darth Sidious are you going to come quietly or is Robert going to have another duel?"

"I shall come quietly. There is no reason to follow Darth Tyranos to the grave." Sidious said as he gazed at Dooku's dead body. Then Palpatine gave Robert a sideways glance before asking, "What is your sith name?"

"Darth Ravenous, my Lord." Robert said with a slight nod.

**Later in the council chambers**

"Address first we must the Grand Master." Yoda said looking at Luke through squinted brown eyes. Luke addressed the council as he did his own. Obi-wan and Anakin both stared at each other wide eyed as he recanted the duel between Vader and Obi-wan, Yoda simply listened. Luke recanted the first galactic civil war, the vong war and the second civil war. "Any questions?" Luke asked signaling the end of his explanations.

"Why are you walking around with a Sith Lord?" Mace asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Cause they can't find a way to kill me and I'm the best swordsman in the galaxy." Robert said staring straight at Mace. "Oh and by the way I am the father of his daughter's unborn child."

"Love this daughter of Skywalker's you do?" Yoda questioned

"If I didn't one, I wouldn't be here and two, either she or the baby would be dead by now." Ravenous said in a bored voice.

"Your love for her, strong is. Drives you it does. Use it you do." Yoda said as he stared at the Dark Lord that was slowly striding to the center of the circle his brown eyes gazing into strangely sapphire ones. "Join the Jedi you will if true your love is."

"That will never happen, you see the Jedi order restricts information and wisdom as if it is theirs to control. I have a rather large problem with that. You see, even in the Sith Empire of old you learned at your pace and you were allowed any wisdom or teaching that any other Sith or Jedi had mastered previously. Here your self-riotousness has blinded you into withholding teachings as long as it was a sith lord that pioneered the skill. Even my midiclorian manipulation is considered as dark as lightning which, it is not." Ravenous ranted his voice deep but, controlled. "Further more, you Master Yoda… you baffle me. You are the Grand Master. You know that just below our feet lie the holocron vaults. You know the wisdom they contain. The wisdom that could have saved hundreds of Jedi's lives yet you restrict its access to the masters that sit before us and many haven't even used the resource. Why?"

Yoda sat there staring blankly at Robert's boots as he contemplated the Sith's words but, was he even Sith? Yoda sensed less darkness in Ravenous than he sensed in Anakin. "The truth you speak. Amend the code I will modify the holocron vault security I will. A seat on the council I offer if, you join the Jedi."

The council members went wide eyed at this idea, Ravenous simply chuckled. "Your Jedi order wouldn't even approve of my sabre hilts."

"What are they made of?" Mace asked somewhat bewildered "I've never seen such a material before."

"Then you have never been to Klantooine. They are made of winterium. An element exclusive to the planet. I had to dig a very long way down to find a pocket large enough to create them." Robert said observing his creations fondly. "Winterium is a liquid at room temperature but when in contact with atmospheric conditions of any kind it hardens immediately. It is a very dense glass like substance when solid yet, it is very light. It hardens the longer it is in the open air. At this point mine can block a sabre for about thirty seconds before any true damage is done."

"The hilts are not the only issue." Plo Koon said through the mask he wore

"No it is not Master Koon. The main reason is the fact that I was born over a year ago and my father," Ravenous said as he gave his father a hateful glare. "who is among the most powerful of the Jedi, doesn't know I exist yet."

"What are you saying Darth?"

"I'm saying Kenobi is weak and powerless."

"Well, I must say I'm flattered," Obi-wan spoke for the first time since the council convened, "but I don't think a Sith Lord's opinion on my strength is valid."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"Oh, I think I'll be proving it." Obi-wan shot back his voice matching the malice in his son's.

"Master Kenobi if you're done I think we are missing a few rather large points." Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke in an almost irritated tone. "Ravenous, did you learn your midiclorian manipulation techniques from your Master?"

"I never had a Master. I was trained by force ghosts and holocrons."

"Were there any Jedi among the force ghosts?"

"Grand Master Satele Shan, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and you Master Mundi." Murmurs broke out after the Sith finished though the cerea Jedi Master stayed calm and collected.

"And what exactly did I teach you?"

"You didn't truly teach for I was very skilled by the time I finished training with Darth Plagueis on Mygeeto, which is where your ghost was, but you did put me on the path of light and showed me the Mandalorian Empire was not my place in the galaxy."

"Mandalorian Empire?"

"Oh, right forgot to mention that. I'm Mandalore. I created an empire and I rule two thirds of the galaxy."

"You speak of the path of light yet, you stand before us as a Dark lord of the Sith." Anakin shot with an unmatched malice in his voice.

"I'd be a Jedi Master if the order hadn't exiled me for your information, Lord Vader." Ravenous gave in a callous and cold boom that would have quieted the senate. Anakin stared at the Dark Lord as he turned and revealed the scar that stretched the length of his right cheek and fell short of his mouth by less than an inch. "I was wrongfully accused of murder, tortured by your son's wife all because, I defended my ten year old self against your namesake and accidentally took his life. That is the reason my sabers are crimson. That is the reason my heart has turned black. Because your beloved Jedi order turned on me. The inverse of your fall, my Lord." Anakin had had enough at this point and shot to his feet drawing his sabre but not igniting it.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A SITH?!" Anakin boomed as he stared into the sapphire eyes of Ravenous

"Do I look like a Sith?" Ravenous asked in a low intimidating voice as he used the force to take off his upper tunic to reveal two scars on his chest stretching its length and intersecting just to the right of his sternum along with the chaotic mesh of scars that was his back. "This is what I received for defeating a Dark Jedi. Not knighthood. Not thanks. No, I was betrayed, exiled, beaten, demoralized and left for death to claim me." After Ravenous finished his tunic floated back to its place on his torso.

"Master Skywalker is this true?" Obi-wan asked shock and concern laced in the words

"Yes, sadly it is. Robert was attacked by a Jedi Knight by the name of Anakin Solo. Anakin blamed Robert for his wife Tahiri's death in the ensuing duel Anakin died. My wife, Mara gathered enough sway in the order to turn him into an outsider and she convinced the council that his actions were dark and so even with my objections Robert was exiled. Mara intercepted his ship on route to Mandalore and tortured him." Luke said in a small dejected and sorrowful voice. "I heard about this and tried to stop Mara but, she didn't listen. Robert managed to escape but, the damage was done. He went to Mandalore where they froze him in carbonite. Twenty years later he won the title of Mandalore. He created the Mandalorian empire and took all but the core worlds. Took a fleet to Coruscant and made peace with the Galactic alliance and the Imperial Remnant. Two years later My nephew Jacen turned dark and became Darth Ceadus. Ceadus challenged Mandalore for his title but, was defeated. The Empire used this as an excuse to invade the core. During the battle of Coruscant Mandalorians captured my daughter Ani. That is how Robert and she met." Luke let out a shaky breath as his father slowly sat down and ran his hand through his graying hair before continuing "She convinced him to bring peace to the galaxy and two years later here we are."

"I'm sorry but, Ravenous does not look," Master Mundi had began to say before Ravenous cut him off, "I was frozen in carbonite twice. The first by Death Watch when I was four. That lasted for fourteen years the second, after only six years out of carbonite, lasted fifteen years."

"So you won the title of Mandalore at what? 14?" Obi-wan asked taken aback by the prospect

"Yes well, technically I was fifty something."

"When were you born?"

"20 BBY, the day before my mother's demise. Four years later Death Watch took me and froze me. That makes me physically 41 and mentally 15."

"When did you do all the training?"

"The five years between my thawing and my acquisition of Mandalore." The chamber doors hissed open after Ravenous had finished his explanation to admit a fiery red haired Jedi and a slightly shorter strawberry blonde Jedi flanked by arc troopers. Ravenous turned to the newcomers and a small smirk stretched across his face. "Ani," Ravenous spoke in a soft and welcoming voice as he turned the rest of his body to face his wife a smile stretching across her beauteous face. "Robert," her voice was small but loving as she strode into an embrace and buried her face in his chest. "I missed you." Ani's muffled words made Ravenous' heart skip and a faint blush reached his cheeks before he whispered into her ear and pulled away to face Master Yoda once more.

"Master is the anything more to address, I do have some catching up to do."

"More there is yes, but, sense I do that today, no good will come of discussing them. My offer, still stands it does. Consider it you should. But, catch up you should. Dismissed you are." Ravenous nodded and strode out of the chambers with Ani at his side.

"Master Jade, step forward." Master Yoda said as he shifted in his seat. "Wish to hear your side of the story I do."

"I'm sorry what story Master but, what story?" Mara gave in a confused voice

"Your torture of Young Kenobi. Believe him I do but, if correct I am, whole story Kenobi ad your husband, give they did not."

"Oh,"

**Authors note: I'm rewriting the story guys cause I realized it sucked and yeah, I wanted to give it more detail so here we go. Revised chapter one! I'll fix the other two when I can and continue but, I am on the baseball team at my high school so don't have much time oh well.**


End file.
